Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 11
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Inker1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Daniel Ketchum | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** * * ** ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** *** Concentration Camps * * Akkaba Nebula ** Tyconria ** Room of statues Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Avengers ship * | Synopsis1 = The Apocalypse Twins show the Scarlet Witch Montana, where Archangel and Genocide destroyed a town, and explain how Tabula Rasa is now in its place. They show her the future where the Red Skull has imprisoned mutants in concentration camps. They take her to a chamber where statues of important mutant figures stand, and explain to her that in the future, mutants stood in Kang’s way, which is why he tried to destroy them all. The Apocalypse Twins inform the Scarlet Witch that they want her to cast a spell which will lift all of mutantkind to safety - to Planet X. They reveal to her that in this timeline, she is the weapon used to destroy Earth’s heroes, and that the rapture, taking the mutants to Planet X, is the only way to stop it. The Scarlet Witch refuses to have any part in the Apocalypse Twins’ plan, but they kneel before her, and reveal that they have a weapon to help boost her power should she change her mind. That weapon is Wonder Man, currently a captive of the Grim Reaper, one of the Four Horsemen of Death. The Grim Reaper challenges his brother’s newfound pacifist ways, but Wonder Man does not rise to his goading. Sunfire and Rogue are on the Ark, and Sunfire shares some of his power with Rogue. Wolverine is confronted by his son, Daken, another of the Horsemen of Death who shoves his claws into Wolverine’s chest, and then through his skull. In the Akkaba Nebula, Sentry has subdued Thor, but Thor will not give in, and attacks Sentry. A battle commences, with the clearly unstable Sentry eventually taking Thor out. In New York, Captain America, Havok and the Wasp commence their plan to get close to the Apocalypse Twins, before huge projections of the Twins appear across the city - and can be heard in any locations as other super teams listen to them announcing that the mutant rapture is upon them. They end the lengthy transmission, before asking the Scarlet Witch if she is ready to fulfil her destiny - and she tells them that she is. | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Sentry was killed in . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included